


The First

by justjoy



Series: Come Back Soon [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve different people. Twelve different moments. One single wish. A collection of thoughts from various characters in the Bleach universe.</p><p>[entry, the first: "Do you know how much stuff he brought with him? He practically turned the taichou's quarters into a research lab!"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a collection of 12 fics. They will vary in length, but all of them will be about a different character's thoughts to another person... you could consider them as letters, but they aren't, not really. You'll see.

Hikifune-taichou… I miss you.

The new taichou is really stupid. He's even worse than that idiot Shinji. Do you know how much stuff he brought with him? He practically turned the taichou's quarters into a research lab!

I feel like strangling him. I don't want him as my taichou – he's so horrible, and nothing at all like you.

I really miss you, Hikifune-taichou… please come back soon.


End file.
